ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
A Future Shrouded in Fog
is the 7th episode of the series, Ultraman Orb. This episode aired on August 20th, 2016.http://m-78.jp/orb/story/#story767 Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "A Future Shrouded in Fog" Synopsis A young woman with prophetic dreams sees Ultraman Orb losing his next battle. Will she be proven right, or can Gai rise above fate? Plot The scene opens up with a young woman surrounded in a thick cloud of Fog. In her presence is also a clock and a statue of an elephant with wings on it before the woman witnesses the appearance of an ominous figure with glowing blue eyes. The woman (named "Haruka") then finds herself in her room, learning that what she just saw was a dream and she immediately sketches out what the figure resembles and posts it online. Haruka is revealed to be an esper who runs a blog on the dreams she experiences, and one of her followers are none other than the SSP. Interested in Haruka's psychic abilities and feeling it could be used to save lives with its prophetic abilities, the SSP invites her over to learn more about her ability. Haruka however only reveals very little about her future vision, stating that despite her ability to see it, the events in them are always sealed by fate. Naomi tries to help Haruka in explaining that she has had prophetic dreams from time-to-time, but it's no use, and Haruka leaves them in a hurry. Haruka goes off to visit Wing Elephant Park (the site in which her dream takes place) where her dream begins to expand, revealing the Monster attacking the City the park's in, only to be confronted by Ultraman Orb! Before the dream can continue, she is met by Gai, who tries talking to her instead. Haruka immediately figures out that Gai is Ultraman Orb (to his shock and panic) and the two of them go to a pier to speak in private. Haruka continues to relent that even if she helps the SSP now with her esper abilities, it will not change the outcome of what will happen tomorrow. Gai rebuttals this by telling Haruka of his past in that how he lost a loved one during his battle with Maga-Zetton and that while the past cannot be changed, the future still can be so long as it is fought for. While having little hope from Gai's words, Haruka takes his advice and posts on her blog warning everyone of the Monster's appearance tomorrow. However, her warning is met with ridicule by her followers and she is filled with distress. Later on that night, Haruka's dream continues and she witnesses a terrifying sight: The Monster defeats Ultraman Orb! By the time Haruka awakens though, tomorrow has now come and as predicted, The Monster reveals itself to be the Minus Energy Monster: Ho! Ho goes on a rampage in Wing Elephant Park while VTL is left to evacuate its citizens in a hurry. Gai shows up on the scene and after getting into a brief argument with Haruka (who still believes that fate cannot be changed,) he reveals to her that Ho's appearance is due to her emotions of despair was what fueled her inability to fight her past and continue her future. Going off to prove to Haruka once and for all that fate can be changed, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb Burnmite and goes off to battle Ho himself. At first Orb has difficulty due to Ho using trickery to its advantage, eventually getting pinned by the Monster. However once Haruka tries to stand up to her fears of the future, it weakens Ho's Minus Energy, allowing Orb to fight through the Monster's tricks and after a lengthy battle, he strikes Ho with the Stobium Dynamite attack. Suddenly just as Ho materializes behind Orb and prepares to ambush him (as Haruka's dream predicted) Orb manages to leap out of the way just in time, shocking Haruka that her dream was finally disproven. Finally with Ho powerless after using up all its Minus Energy, Orb switches forms from Burnmite to Specium Zepellion and he finishes off Ho with the Sperion Ray. The next day, Haruka sends a letter to the SSP apologizing for leaving so rashly and after running into Gai once more, Haruka tells him that she had another ominous dream. This time though, she remains positive that Gai/Orb can change their own future, much like he showed her when he fought Ho. Unknown to Gai/Orb though... The dream was about Gai receiving a card of Ultraman Belial... Cast *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Special Guests *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Suit Actors *''to be added'' *''to be added'' Notes *Jugglus Juggler does not appear in this episode. *When saying goodbye to Gai, Haruka quotes word-for-word the Ultraseven episode title, "Find Tomorrow". Errors *During the opening credits sequence, Takaya Aoyagi/Jugglus Juggler's credits are notably missing. External Links *Watch on Crunchyroll References Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes